the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Davidson
Samuel Davidson is a swimming instructor at Kilallt Swimming Pool and the PE teacher at Colham High School. He lives in the basement of the swimming pool and has a brother called Alan Davidson, who works for the Sewer Team of County Genesiscide. He is excessively strict with his students and believes that everyone on the planet should be really muscular. Once he yelled "I want YOU to be like THIS!" to Harry Smith's class while holding up a picture of a muscle man. Harry Smith notoriously punched this picture, so then he had to pay for him to buy a new one. Samuel is additionally known for always wearing blue and green. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015, Samuel has gained muscle from endlessly working out after school, causing pupils to become even more terrified of him. Samuel was obese as a child and the slimmer children at his school picked on him for his weight. Nowadays he is retaliating by being mean to students who have a weaker body frame; such incidents include insulting Damien Woodbridge and kicking pumped-up footballs at Blair Cameron. He constantly intimidated Joshua Turner and often threw random sports equipment at Edvard Andersson - Morten Larsen once sneaked up on Samuel and knocked him out for the latter scenario. Another serious event concerning Samuel appeared in Harry Smith Goes Swimming, where he forcefully pushed everyone into Kilallt Swimming Pool, including Iona MacEachern and Craig Sullivan who both drowned. In the episode Harry Smith Falls Down a Drain, he and Greg MacInesker stole many drain lids, causing Harry to fall into the sewer and Matthew Rice to also go in after him. After this incident Samuel was arrested and David Marshall started a petition to fire him; this never happened despite its huge support, so everyone who dislikes him tried to burn Kilallt Swimming Pool down. Appearances Season 1 *Harry Smith's First Day Back *Harry Smith Goes Swimming *Harry Smith Takes a Shortcut *Harry Smith and the Computers Filled with Sick Season 2 *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson *Harry Smith's School Trip *Harry Smith's Fun Run (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Falls Down a Drain Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith's Depression *Harry Smith and the Obsessive Dinner Lady Season 4 *Harry Smith's Time Capsule *Harry Smith Trapped! *Harry Smith and the School Uniform *Harry Smith's Heist (appears on a poster drawn by Harry Smith) *Harry Smith's Football Funnies Season 5 *Natalie Skelly Gets Suspended Season 6 *Morten Larsen's Cousins (appears in a dream Morten Larsen has) *Harry Smith Kills His Enemies (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Tuba Season 7 *Harry Smith Delivers a Message *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled Video game appearances Samuel will appear as a minor antagonist in the upcoming video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. He shows up in a dream Harry has, wearing only a spare costume from the swimming pool and attacking by throwing random sports equipment. He makes another brief appearance when Morten has a flashback to the time he knocked Samuel out for tormenting Edvard, and the Nordics will fight him in a bonus DLC battle - the difficulty of this is hard. Samuel will also be a playable fighter in The Bully: Wrestling Match. Quotes *"I want YOU to be like THIS!" *"Get changed! NOW!" *"Ten minutes and fifteen seconds? Pathetic!" *"Spare costumes. Put one on." *"I SAID SWIM, NOT WALK!" *"Now, I don't care if you have leprosy or the bubonic plague; JUST SWIM!" *"You're pants, ALL OF YOU!" Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Teachers